Code Wings
by GoldenMyth
Summary: AU-A strange boy appears at Ashford Academy and becomes a student. But is he really just a normal, friendly boy everyone assumes he is? And the E.U. seems to be acting up about something all of a sudden. Some things will remain the same for the anime Code Geass, but a lot of things will change DRASTICALLY.
1. Twisting Fate

…The Gods made me do it. THEY MADE ME.

* * *

"...You will not let anyone know about this while you are there. If anyone were to find out, you are to return to base and report all of your findings early," a man ordered, his eyes darkened to match the dark-filled office. Before him was a kneeling teenager, who looked up briefly. "You got that?"

The boy gave a curt, serious nod. "...Yes. I will do as you command. In the name of honor." The man smiled an almost invisible smile. He trusted his subordinate would carry out his task.

He silently handed a manila folder filled with information to the boy and watched as they left the office. He smirked and glanced down at a paper with the coordinates on his desk. "Prepare yourself, Ashford Academy, for things are about to get very interesting for you..." With his finger he ominously traced the image of the prestigious learning center on his map.

* * *

Later that week, a certain Middle School received a new student. Nunnally Lamperouge wasn't able to see what was going on, but she still heard that bright, hope-bringing voice.

"Hello. I'm Syaoran Li and I will be staying here. I hope we get along well!" the brunette boy in the front of the room said cheerfully. Nobody saw the cold and calculating look he briefly gave all the students. He masked it up with a charming smile.

* * *

It was just a normal day for Ashford Academy's Student Council. Which obviously meant they were in chaos. Once again Rivalz made an attempt to get everyone to drink champagne, and much to Kallen's annoyance, it sprayed all over her again. As Kallen left to take a shower and Milly was busy chewing out Rivalz, a girl came in on a wheelchair.

"Everyone sounds so lively today! Are we planning another event?" Everyone's attention tore to their honorary member and... "Oh, that's right! I forgot! Everyone, this is Syaoran! He's a new student in my class and I was wondering if he could become an honorary member like me!" Nunnally faced the council happily.

The boy next to her yelped out, "EHH? M-Me, a member? On my first day!" He panicked.

Milly immediately started to laugh. "What a great idea! It's been a while since we inducted someone into the council!" She grabbed the boy's hands. "Welcome to the Student Council, Syaoran! You are officially an honorary member!" The others started to clap as soon as they comprehended the whole situation, and Lelouch gave a small pat to Nunnally's head.

"Congrats, Nunnally. You got yourself a friend the same age as you," he said, smiling softly. Nunnally giggled.

Meanwhile poor Syaoran was left utterly confused about what just happened.

* * *

In one of the hallways, a person flattened their back against the wall. It was an unnecessary move, as the lights were turned off. But they had to keep from getting caught.

The student slipped out a headphone set and turned it on. "I'm here. I made it to the academy safely and made some acquaintances. No one suspects a thing," he whispered. He paused and waited for the other end to finish speaking. "Well, no. Nothing suspicious at all. Are you sure this is the right school?" He quieted again. "Yes. You're right, again. I have to go, before somebody notices my absence. Goodbye, sir."

He turned off the speaker and tucked it away in his bag. Then he ran off, back to being a normal Ashford Academy student.


	2. Exposed and Forgotten

I forgot to do this in the last chapter. It's obvious I don't own Code Geass or Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles. If that were true they wouldn't be nearly as epic.

* * *

Syaoran and Nunnally sat in the room of the student government clubhouse, making paper cranes. Syaoran didn't have a place to stay, saying he came alone. So they simply bunked him with the Lamperouges.

Nunnally held up her blue paper crane with pride. "Look, Syaoran! I did it!" she cheered.

Nodding, Syaoran chuckled. "It's amazing. I'm not very good with these types of things. I don't do well in the arts much." He pushed aside the mess of an origami he had created and reached for another to start over with. It was olive green.

"Um, hey Syaoran? May I ask you something?"  
"Sure. What is it, Nunnally?" The boy fiddled with the paper he had.

"What do you look like?"

Syaoran blinked twice. "Oh. Right. I forgot about your blindness for a moment. Well, I can't really describe myself well... I suppose you could say I'm really average." He looked down.

Nunnally tilted her head innocently. "Average? I don't think you're average at all! You're really nice and are polite even when students accused you of being Japanese. But since I can't see, I don't know what you look like. So please tell me."

He sat still for a moment and sighed. "I... have a better idea. Stay still, Nunnally." He gently pressed his palm on her forehead. A glowing bird-like shape unfurled in his right eye. A memory flashed through Nunnally's mind, of a 7-year-old Syaoran rescuing a girl from a tree, who was originally trying to save the stuck kitten. At the bottom of the tree stood a man, who looked like a much older Syaoran, watching proudly at the boy's action.

"There. I look just a lot taller than that. That was just one of my memories as a child." Syaoran withdrew his hand, waiting for Nunnally's response.

She leaned forward a bit. "See, Syaoran? You're not average at all. You're also very brave, and I've never seen someone able to do that. What was that anyways? And why couldn't you show me a more recent memory?"

Syaoran flinched a little. "Oh... I was just born special. I learned about my power just a couple of years before now. And my reason... I thought it would be nice if you knew at least a tiny bit of my backstory."

Nunnally smiled sweetly. "That's amazing, Syaoran! I think I should show you some of my past in return. Would that be okay with you?"

His flinch became an all-out grimace. "N-No thank you, Nunnally. I'd actually prefer not to know- Huh?" He turned around as the door opened. His breath hitched up and he instinctively stood in front of Nunnally, arms spread.

But Nunnally didn't know who it was. "Our classes don't start till second period, Sayoko," she said.

The person just clapped lightly. Nunnally tilted her head as Syaoran shifted into an offensive position. "Who are you and what do you want with us?" he shouted. The strange man's smile turned into a malicious grin. Syaoran gasped.

* * *

The door slid open and Lelouch walked inside with one of those rare smiles on his face. "Nunnally, Syaoran. Suzaku's gonna-" He paused, seeing the empty room that should have been occupied. On the end of the long table he noticed a ring of paper cranes surrounding a photo. To Lelouch's rage he saw Nunnally tied up and gagged in her wheelchair in the first one. The phone rang, but he was gaping at the figure under Nunnally's feet. Sprawled over the ground was Syaoran, unconscious and blood covering the entire right half of his face. A knife was stabbed into one of his arms and he was tied by his wrists, ankles, and a cloth was strapped onto his mouth messily. His facial expression showed extreme pain. "Wha..."

He realized the cell phone patiently ringing away was still waiting. "Yes?" he answered in a monotone voice.

_"Lelouch!"_

He dropped the façade instantly. "Nunnally! W-Where are you right now?"

There were the sounds of her sobbing. _"I don't know, but I can't move! And Syaoran's getting hurt! I can hear his screams!"_ On cue, the telltale sound of someone suffering dwindled into the boy's ears. He heard someone grab hold of the phone on the other end.

_"It's me, Lulu," _came the insanely happy voice of the kidnapper. Lelouch started. 'It can't be!' _"You dropped your guard, Lelouch. Just 'cause you thought I was dead?"_

Lelouch faced the pictures and clenched his teeth. "Now listen. C.C. isn't here right now." He expected that Mao wanted his 'beloved'.

Mao chuckled. _"That's why I came. Someone immune to my Geass would be troublesome now." _Another strangled scream from Syaoran. Mao smirked. _"I'll save my encounter with her for a later date. First I'm going to pay you back for that little session the other day,"_ he declared. He glanced over at Nunnally, sitting uselessly. Her gag had been taken off when they were unable to be heard.

"You're somewhere 500 meters of me."

_"Of course. Want to try and _find_ me?" _Lelouch gripped the phone with his sweaty palm and bolted, affected greatly by adrenaline. _"Your time limit is 5 hours. Oh, and by the way, since the game is just between you can me, no using the cops as pawns this time. I don't really wanna get shot up again." _Lelouch continued to dash through the halls frantically searching for a clue. _"Although Britannian medical science is amazing. You can thank them for my return!" _He laughed manically.

Great. Another reason to hate Britannia is just what Lelouch needed.

Mao kept rambling. _"You know, Lulu, you used your Geass on those cops. You should've told them to KILL me. Not just SHOOT me. You left off the finishing touch, and now your sister's in a bind! What a quandary! What a quagmire! What a crunch!"_

Lelouch was furious. "THOSE TWO HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!" he bellowed into the cellular device.

* * *

Back at Mao's hiding place, Nunnally whimpered. "That's not a very nice way to play a game, you know," she scolded her kidnapper.

Mao turned from his random pacing. "Hmm?"

"If you do something to make my brother sad, I'll never forgive you! And stop hurting Syaoran, he has nothing to do with this!"

The psychopath just laughed. "What a group you are! I especially love this brother-sister thing." He spun on his heels, holding up a dart. "Now, where should I aim next? Just killing him wouldn't be much fun. No, not much fun at all." He threw the dart, digging right into Syaoran's side. He couldn't keep the pain to himself and screamed. Nunnally did her best to shut out the sounds of her injured friend. But it didn't work.

* * *

Lelouch barged into the Student Council room, phone strapped to his ear with a headphones clip. Rivalz, Nina, Kallen, Suzaku, and Arthur biting his finger were all present. Rivalz noticed him right away and carelessly raised up his arm. "Hey Lelouch! What happened with you and Shirley, huh?" Before Shirley was 'acting' like she had never met Lelouch before from a scuffle, and everyone was told not to push it.

The purple-eyed boy scanned the room, distorted. "Huh? What?" Nobody paid heed to that.

"Just give her some flowers!" suggested Rivalz unhelpfully.

Suzaku finally pried his finger away from the feisty cat and was checking over it. "And what about your classes? You've better go to- Uh..." He then noticed something wrong.

Lelouch took a couple steps. "Excuse me." He faced Suzaku. "Oh, and I'll talk to you later about dinner." With that he left the room and started sprinting. Now something was VERY wrong.

Kallen picked up the feline from under his armpits. "You think he's going gambling again, huh Arthur?" She frowned when she saw Suzaku follow after the vive-president of the council.

* * *

Time was running out._ "Lulu, if you do a handstand for me, I'll extend your time limit an hour." _Then the phone clicked off. Lelouch caught his breath on the stairs. 'He anticipated this all. He wants to see me squirm. But what do I do?' He pulled out the photo of his sister and her friend held hostage. 'I must be within 500 meters if he's reading my mind. But...'

"Lelouch." He was startled out of his thoughts as Suzaku came up the flight of steps. He tried to drop the picture in his hand to hide it under his foot, but Suzaku was too fast. "That's... I thought so. Something's happened to Nunnally. Wait... What?" He leaned down and snatched the photo. "Why would anyone want to hold Syaoran hostage? He's new."

Lelouch flinched. "That person used Nunnally against me. And Syaoran just got caught up in the mess. He's still alive, I know that. But for how long..." He glared at his clenched fists.

* * *

Suzaku chose by his own will to join in the search. They stopped by the courtyard to discuss the situation. "Who kidnapped them? It can't be someone from the royal family..."

Lelouch shook his head. Mao was definitely not part of their family. "No. This has nothing to do with our bloodline. Just a psychopath who wants to keep a girl all to himself."

"So he's threatening you?"

"Yes. An investigation could reveal who Nunnally and I are. That's why, I can't go to the army or the police," he answered.

Suzaku frowned. "Then there's no choice. We'll have to do this on our own." Lelouch twitched at the 'our'. He really didn't want to drag someone else into this. "This isn't about your gambling though, is i-?"

He was cut off. "It has nothing to do with that," Lelouch snapped. "And I know that he's somewhere very close by, watching me." He started. "Now that I think about it, I heard the sound of running water too!"

"Water..." Suzaku paused in thought. "The circulation system!"

Lelouch's eyes snapped open. "In the lower levels..."

* * *

After a long time of sneaking around, they made it to the room. Water pours down from the ceiling, surrounding the uninjured hostage.

"NUNNALLY!"

The girl recognized their voices right away. "Lelouch and Suzaku, is that you?" They looked over and saw Syaoran leaning against her wheelchair stabbed by playing darts in several areas.

Lelouch began to walk forward. "I'll cut you lose!" Suzaku stopped him by the shoulder.

"Wait! Up there." He pointed up to a large rectangular box hanging dangerously above the kids by colored wires.

Lelouch's eyes widened in realization. "A bomb."

_"That's right, Lulu! I'll play along since Kururugi came on his own. Can't wait to see _how_ you two deal with this!"_

He clenched his teeth as the phone clicked off. His attention was turned to Suzaku as he spoke up. "Nunnally, we're going to diffuse the bomb and save you and Syaoran," he announced and smiled, "It's okay, don't worry. Lelouch and I can do anything together. You know that."

Nunally nodded surely. "That's right." Unnoticed, Syaoran was faking, listening to the bomb's swinging and calculating a way to escape unharmed.

* * *

Finally solving the case of WHERE, Lelouch entered the chapel room, coming face-to-face with Mao himself. "Well, if it isn't Casanova!" came the voice of the kidnapper. He stood up to clap. "No weapons, no strategy, you didn't diffuse the bomb, didn't deploy the Black Knights, or your friend! What's wrong, Lulu?" he taunted.

Lelouch remained glaring. "I'm not explaining anything to you. The final game. Is it ready?"

Mao frowned, serious. He stepped back, revealing a table covered with a white cloth and golden scales. "Hm. Let's put an end to this..." He yanked away the tablecloth. A chessboard sat underneath it. "With _your_ specialty." Lelouch blinked his eyes.

* * *

Suzaku stood his ground, glaring up at the hanging bomb. He had convinced Lelouch that with his military training, he could definitely pull off the impossible and stop the bomb from exploding.

"For Nunally..." he murmured, and glanced at the wire he had to cut. The red one. But he had nothing to slice it with. "I don't see anything sharp enough around here."

"This will work." He jolted toward the voice. Beside Nunnally, Syaoran held out a dagger. One dripping with fresh blood. "It was in my arm. It's sharp enough to cut that wire." Suzaku gasped and he ran up to the boy.

It was true; His shoulder was leaking with blood rapidly. But what really scared him was, Syaoran didn't mind. He held a calm expression. He cocked his head. "Is something wrong? I thought you wanted something sharp."

Suzaku grimaced at the uncaring tone of his voice. "Doesn't that... hurt at all?" Was he _used_ to this pain?

Syaoran nodded. That was good. "It hurts. But it was my decision, for Nunnally's sake. And we have to save her and ourselves, so I don't mind. Take it." The Honorary Britannian reluctantly took the bloodied knife. "Oh, and you'll need a way to get to the bomb without setting it off. If luck was on our side I would've been able to fend off the kidnapper. Here." Suzaku let out a yelp as Syaoran stood up as if he weren't suffering. Syaoran held two of his fingers in front of his forehead.

* * *

The game was set. It was not a normal chess game. Every captured piece was placed in the scale by the captor. If the pointer landed on Mao's side, the bomb would go off. If it swung all the way to Lelouch, the bomb would be disarmed, and everyone in the circulation system would be saved. But Mao seemed to outsmart Lelouch with every strategy. Provoking, he avoided it. Thinking of more than one thing at once, he honed in on Lelouch enough to predict which thought was the real one. His strategies all failed him.

One more player and the bomb would explode. Lelouch fearfully understood that. Even the drop of a coin, which Mao did to tease him, made him jump. It was over. He hung his head in defeat.

"Isn't this enough?" Lelouch rasped out. Mao paused. "Please stop it, Mao."

"I can't hear you very well," the man sneered.

Lelouch snapped. "You got everything you wanted, let Nunnally go!" he pleaded frantically.

Mao just pouted. "Huuuh?"

"I admit it... You've beaten me."

Just those last three words made Mao burst out in victorious laughter. He clapped his hands and pointed them at the broken boy. "Very well said. You're finally speaking thoughts from the deepest part of your soul, huh?" he taunted. "That feels great! Fantastic!" He moved his next piece. "But no."

Lelouch gasped, his purple eyes dilating by the second. "This is..." He casually tossed the last needed piece into the scales dish. "Checkmate..." The player bounced around in the dish in time with Lelouch's scream as his legs gave out beneath him.

Mao pulled a miniature camera from his coat. "Hmm, let me see if they're burst into little pieces. Hm?" Mao gasped. Lelouch was too much in shock to care.

On the screen showed Nunnally, completely unharmed and untied. "What? Why is she...?" Lelouch just stared blankly, recovering from seeing blackness. The window shattered into pieces. "How did you-? You kept me focused on you!" Mao accused the shocked opponent.

Suzaku leapt in the broken window. Mao shakingly held out a pistol, but in mid-air Suzaku delivered a hard punch to Mao's face and kicked the gun out of reach.

"I am warrant officer Suzaku Kururugi of the Britannian military, and you are under arrest," he declared calmly.

Lelouch got back to his senses, but still shown surprise. "Suzaku..."

Laying on the ground, Mao stuttered, "You disarmed the bomb? Impossible! You'd have to have matched your speed to the pendulum! And you don't even have something to cut it with!"

Suzaku scowled, but there was just a hint of confusion in his eyes. "That's normally right. After Lelouch showed me which line to cut, I had a little help from one of your hostages. I used the knife in his arm, but the other thing..." He trailed off.

"I showed you...?" wondered Lelouch, interrupting his friend's pondering.

Suzaku simply replied, "What are you saying? It was your plan. Cut the line then bust in here when I heard you scream."

Lelouch was still lost. "My plan...?" Realizing something, he took out his phone and saw his reflection in the screen. "So that's it... Right..." His Geass activated and returned lost memories to him. He stood up and began to speak in his thoughts.

_"Mao... It seems that it's my checkmate."_

Mao jumped at the thought. "Lelouch... Don't tell me that you-"

_"Yes. I gave Suzaku his instructions then used Geass on myself to forget, so you couldn't find out. You believed that if you know a person's thoughts you know everything. That's why you narrowed your range and focused all your power on my mind. That was your mistake,"_ he explained, smirking.

"That's ridiculous! You bet everything on one friend? What if he'd failed you?" As Mao questioned Lelouch, Suzaku took hold of his arm, ready to arrest him.

Lelouch retained his smirk. _"Good point. To execute this plan, I had to trust Suzaku completely."_

"You think you beat me, huh?" Mao struggled in the officer's grasp.

"Stop it!"

Mao spat out in last resort, "Get your hands off of me, father-killer!" Suzaku froze, shocked to his very core. Lelouch gasped, for what he knew was that Genbu Kururugi committed suicide. Mao continued, reading Suzaku's mind after finding a way out. "You killed your own father seven years ago. Hmph. He called for do or die resistance, and you thought stopping him would end the war. What a childish idea! The fact is, you're a murderer!" He wanted to say more, but another voice rang out.

The doors were flung open, letting in pure light. "STOP HURTING HIM!" Mao and Lelouch turned to the owner of that voice and Suzaku collapsed, in shock from the memories. Syaoran stormed through the carpeted aisle, gushing out blood from his arms, chest, and legs.

Mao sneered. "What are you doing here, kid?"

Syaoran clapped his hands together and pulled them apart, a sword materializing in between. The Geass-users felt their breaths hitch up. "Nobody hurts my friends and gets away with it! I, General Tsubasa Li, will make sure of it!"

* * *

Syaoran loomed over the startled Lelouch, an emotionless expression on his face. Pitiful. The great leader of the Black Knights, a supposedly dead prince of Britannia, and the strategic Student Council vice-president was pushed into a corner by a 14-year-old. Literally.  
"...Suzaku called Sayoko. She will receive Nunnally, so don't worry about her." He glanced over at the carcass that was once a kidnapper. "His punishment needed to be much worse than arrest. I'm afraid death is the worst I can do. And for you...?" He looked back down at Lelouch. "You've seen and heard my secret. It's all true. I'm a general of the Euro Universe military. On battlefield I'm simply called The Winged One."

Lelouch's eyes widened at that name. The Winged One. A dangerous fighter of the Euro Universe military. In air he had to use a Knightmare, but on land it was unnecessary, as he can destroy Knightmare Frames with just a sword in hand. When he joined the battle his opponents were totally screwed.

"However... I am under orders not to let anyone find out. So I apologize, Lelouch, Suzaku. It has to be done." He reached his palm toward Lelouch's face.

* * *

The night fell over Area Eleven and a weakened figure stretched a shadow from the moonlight. Panting heavily, Syaoran placed Suzaku's and Lelouch's bodies on the grass, himself falling after them. The blood had finally been clogged, but the pain persisted.

"What a day..." Syaoran breathed out. He sat up and slipped two objects from his pocket. One was a crisp autumn leaf that refused to be tarnished from his crushing pocket. It was tinted at the edges with a pale white color... "It would be better if Suzaku forgot this day. He doesn't deserve the scars of remembering his father's murder. I wish I could do something better for him." He closed his fingers over the leaf. The mark of Geass appeared in his right eye and when he opened his fist, a wisp of green smoke rose up into the night sky, the memory's existence erased forever.

The other item was a feather. It was a raven's feather, dyed jet black. An intricate violet design was painted onto it. He repeated the process, this memory transforming into a cloud of indigo.

"Lelouch... The fear you felt, of failing your little sister, if only you were allowed to remember that cold feeling. So you cannot fear failure anymore. But it'll be all right. I am going to erase Nunnally's memories as well, so there will be no trace left." He laughed. "What am I doing? Now I'm talking to myself! I'm blaming the injuries for this... Eh?" He perked up, hearing footsteps.

* * *

Shirley Fenette wasn't able to sleep that night so she went out for a walk. She sighed and breathed in the fresh air, content. It was indeed a nice night...

"I'm... injuries for... Eh?" Curious, she sped to a jog and went over to where she heard someone's voice. What she saw completely floored her. "Oh. Ah... Hello..." A 14-year-old boy gave a little wave. All over his body he was covered with what appeared to be scabbed-over stab wounds. Beside him were two of her classmates, unconscious. She didn't know them too well, but she understood that they needed help.

She pulled the ravenette's arm over her shoulder and stood him up. "Come on." The boy nodded immediately and took the other brunette.

* * *

Flinching, Lelouch forced himself to open his eyes and look around. He found the scene of a hospital room, and he was the patient. But... he wasn't hurt. 'How did I get here?'

Lelouch tried to remember how he ended up in a hospital but came up with nothing. In fact, looking at a little calendar on the table next to him, he had no memories of the day before. The most recent memory is of him wishing Nunnally sweet dreams and going to bed. A monotone voice snapped him out of his pondering.

"I see you're awake, Lelouch." He glanced over at C.C., who had just entered the room. "Do you know how you got here? As soon as I returned I heard you were in the military hospital, as are Suzaku and another boy." She sat in a chair.

The former prince frowned. "No... I have no memories of the day before. And I don't know why. Do you think Suzaku and this other boy have the same problem?" He looked up.

C.C. gave a simple shrug of the shoulders. "We could always ask them. I think they're awake." On cue, the door cracked open and Suzaku popped his head in.

"Hey Lelouch, you wouldn't happen to not know what happened yesterday, would you?" he inquired. C.C. was hidden behind a wall, so they didn't need to worry about Suzaku finding her. Lelouch's eyebrow rose.

"No, not at all. Strange, isn't it?" he replied.

Suzaku frowned. "Yeah, it is." He peeked back out into the hall and stepped in. "Syaoran! You're here too?"

The younger boy walked in next to Suzaku. They could see that his bare chest, arms, and ankles were completely bandaged. There was no doubt more wrapped his legs under the white pants he was wearing. "Yeah. Isn't it obvious?" He stared at them, puzzled.

"No. What happened yesterday?" Lelouch answered bluntly. He was kind of annoyed that he didn't know if Nunnally was okay or not.

Syaoran cocked his head to the side. "Now that I think about it, you guys healed fast. Suzaku was trying to avoid getting in a fight in the city and Lelouch tried to help out, only making things worse. When I came around you two got your heads bashed on a light post and the sidewalk and you two got unconscious. I tried to cover you as much as possible while you were unconscious, explaining how I got beat up as well. They left when the police came around. And luckily for us Suzaku's boss, that scientist man, was around as well and recognized Suzaku. He helped us get here and get patched up," he explained.

Lelouch narrowed his eyes. Suzaku wasn't the type to get into fights, but it could have been Britannians beating him for being an Eleven. And it didn't seem likely for Lelouch to join in the fight, much less make things worse. But he had no choice but the accept it, as Syaoran was the only one who knew anything about the day before.

"Well, we should head back now. Oh, except for Suzaku. You have something to discuss with Mr. Lloyd and Ms. Cecile." Suzaku and Lelouch nodded. "I'll wait for you, Lelouch." Syaoran headed out, flashing a soft smile. Suzaku quickly followed, and both of them split up.

C.C. then came out from hiding. "He's lying," was all she said.

Lelouch nodded again. "I know. But the question is, why...?" He narrowed his eyes.

* * *

Later that day someone sat on a bed, alone in a room. He took out his headphones and spoke into the mic.

"Hello sir. I have another report. The Black Knights recently joined forces with the Four Holy Swords, in order to rescue the leader of the Four Holy Swords, Tohdoh Kyoshiro. ... Yes, they succeeded. All because of that man, Zero." He paused, and frowned. "You're right. I do have something else to say. You do know about that one Knightmare Frame... Yes. The Lancelot. It has just been revealed that its pilot is an Honorary Britannian, Suzaku Kururugi." His eyes widened. "Eh? How did you know? ...Oh... Yes. I'll try my best. But with this task, I may fail. I'm not very good at being subtle. Now... Pl-Please excuse me, sir. I have to go. My friend is getting a surprise party thrown for him. ...Oh, it's... It's his birthday today. A lot's happened to him today, he needs some time to loosen up and have fun. Good day, sir."

The door shut, as the person left the room.

* * *

Aww. I can't make Syaoran not be OOC in this one. TT^TT


	3. Cherry Blossoms at the Mysterious Island

This one's just a little mashup of different scenes + Omake.

I dun own Code Geass or Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles!

* * *

A bottle of orange soda was tossed around and cracked open as Rivalz made an announcement. "Okay guys! Time to raise a glass to Kururugi here! Valued member of the Student Council and Knight of the Round! Now let's get this party started, huh?" Students cheered, raising their glasses to the Honorary Britannian, hanging out with friends, eating pizza, etc.

Milly approached Suzaku with a drink of her own. "You have Nunnally to thank for all of this," she explained. The mentioned girl was right beside her with Sayoko.

Nunnally smiled sweetly. "I'm sure you're tired of the celebrations. If you don't mind we wanna honor you too!"

"Not at all. That's really kind of you," objected Suzaku.

Meanwhile in the crowd, Syaoran was aimlessly standing around with a soda. He spared a nervous glance at Suzaku.

Kallen entered the room with a mission. It greatly invoved Suzaku Kururugi. She caught sight of her target and began to walk toward him. Shirley was the first to notice her and grinned.

"Oh hey, Kallen! Can you help me set out more pizza?" she said. Kallen ignored her and continued to push through the student body. She gripped her purse dagger. "Hey! Are you listening?" Shirley called, receiving no answer.

In her head Kallen was reconsidering. 'This is for Zero, Kallen," she convinced herself. The dagger's point slid out. 'If you don't do it here...' A hand grabbed her arm. It was Lelouch.

"Hey. I think Shirley wants you to give her a hand."

Kallen yanked her arm away from the purple-eyed boy. "I'm sorry. But I'm right in the middle of something at the moment."

He was still clueless, it seemed. "What are you doing? Maybe I can help out," he said. Kallen frowned. Imagine, Lelouch helping her with an assassination!

Suzaku eyed them talking and was about to call out to Lelouch, but his wrist was snatched by Syaoran. "Excuse me. I wanted to ask you some things about the military, if you don't mind. Is that okay with you?" he asked. Suzaku smiled.

"Sure, why not? Go ahead." He nodded.

Syaoran made a slight smile, but it melted away with a solemn straight line. "Why... are you in the Britannian military? I mean... You're Japanese, are you not?" Suzaku's eyes widened. Did he just say Japanese? He earned some strange looks, but Syaoran paid no heed. "Is it for your own life? Did something happen that made you dislike Japan? I was just curious."

The knight frowned, voice dropping to a whisper. "I believe I could stop this war by gaining the trust of the Britannians, not by fighting against them. I'm doing this to _save_ Japan. So please don't think of me differently than before."

Syaoran blinked, and nodded with a grin. "I couldn't. It's good to try to solve this peacefully. If the same thing happened to me, I would do the same, Suzaku. Thanks for answering honestly." He gave a stiff bow and sped off. Suzaku was left utterly confused.

* * *

Seagulls flew overhead in Suzaku's view. He blinked; This was not a familiar sight. As he slowly pushed himself up, he realized he was stranded on an island, washed up ashore on the beach.

"Where's the Lancelot?" There was not a single piece of technology in sight. By then the memories returned to him, and he stiffened. "Zero!"

But as he thought harder, he had no idea how he got to the island in the first place. "It's no use. I can't remember anything." All he recalled was fighting with Zero, for the Black Knights' leader wanted him to join the rebellion, and a Britannian aircraft making an appearance and shooting at them. He had to face the facts. He was lost.

* * *

Meanwhile on a cliff, Zero took a few steps, puzzled. "Where am I?" he gasped.

Just like his enemy, he was lost on the strange island.

* * *

During their time on the unknown island, Suzaku had captured Kallen Kouzuki, figuring out not only she was Japanese but a Black Knight. Although she wasn't quite decent as he did so... Also, Zero had met up with Princess Euphemia. She had guessed his true identity correctly as Lelouch, and begged him to remove his mask. He did so, revealing Lelouch's face.

Suzaku had successfully captured the dangerous Black Knight Kallen, Lelouch and Euphemia had a brother and sister reunion in one of the worst situations, and both sides were currently searching for food.

_She _had seen all of it. She learned of Zero's identity, she found out Suzaku had killed his own father, she saw Kallen explain her reason for fighting, her fallen brother. Even after they went to sleep, _she_ stood, watching from afar. But it was unknown who she was. Spilling tears for those who could not cry.

* * *

In the morning, both parties had noticed a light and went to follow it. They met in a space of land, still unaware of _her_, watching with closed eyes. Both parties got in a scuffle over their captured subordinate and princess.

_ She _shed one tear and a sigil on her forehead glowed. The land underneath the four others shone with a red light, the same mark as the one on her forehead appearing. Lelouch's Geass began to act up, as it was the same as the one on the ground.

Another person made an appearance, running up toward _her_. The Geass on his eye activated as well, creating the final part. The ground began to lower into the earth.

Hearing a noise, Suzaku spun around, to be bumped by someone else. "Huh? Syaora-!" He was cut off by the boy's hand slapping over his mouth.

Only after Syaoran silenced his friend, he realized what he had done. "No!" It was too late. Suzaku's eyes bulged in utter horror. By then he was forced to relive the memory of killing his father. "I'm so sorry..." He leapt into the bushes just before the ground completely gave out and fell.

"Syao... I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to suffer like this. It's my fault..." _she_ whispered, kneeling behind the boy. Syaoran's pupils dilated, and he turned in shock.

* * *

Zero and Kallen managed to escape from the Britannian forces, while at the same time stealing the Gawain Knightmare Frame. At the same time, Suzaku was placed under arrest for apparently missing the opportunity to kill Zero in order to save himself. The recordings showed him yelling to an officer, "Shut up! Who cares about them? I have to LIVE!" However, they had even bigger issues at hand, being reported to the Princess immediately.

The Chinese Federation had attacked Kyushu, bearing the flag of Japan, for reasons unknown. Princess Cornelia grimaced at the news. Though, that wasn't all Guilford had to say.

"There's more, your highness. Without our knowledge an aircraft from the E.U. had landed. Their request remains anonymous until their leaders return," he stated.

Cornelia narrowed her eyes, burning with hatred. 'The Euro Universe. The ones who killed those two... My forgotten brothers...'

* * *

The room was darkened, just barely shining some light through the closed curtains, revealing two figures. A girl and a boy, standing face-to-face with each other.

"...What are you doing here? I told you it was dangerous. Dangerous for Geass users like us," the boy muttered. His brown eyes glared down at the girl, only a little bit shorter in height.

The girl closed her hands over her chest, taking a timid step closer. "I had to be with you, Syaoran. I know it's dangerous, but as long as you're here, I want to be with you. Please, Syao. I won't do anything reckless. Just let me stay. Don't send me back there..."

"Syaoran? Who are you talking to?" The kids jumped and spun to see the door open. It was Nunnally and Sayoko. "I'm sorry if I interrupted you, I just heard you talking with somebody. Did you bring a friend with you, Syaoran? Can I meet them?"

Syaoran stared down at Sakura, who shifted on her feet. He sighed. "It's all right, Nunnally. I was just catching up with a friend, who came overseas to see me. Her name is... Sakura. Sakura, this is my friend Nunally and her maid Sayoko. I live with them and Nunnally's older brother Lelouch. And if you really want to stay, you will be living with them too."

Sakura and Nunnally faced each other, the former blinking her emerald green eyes.

* * *

If you didn't notice, we have ourselves some EPIC FORESHADOWING!

But here's the third chapter finally. I just kept forgetting! .

Oh, and have you seen the OVA with the Crossdressing Festival? I got bored one time and just made a random little omake from it. Before you read it though, go watch this: watch?v=VR-GJH23G1I&feature=watch_response

* * *

Syaoran shifted nervously in his seat in the Student Council room. Milly raised her eyebrow, smirking.

"Hmm? Is there something on your mind, Syaoran?" she smirked. Everyone turned to the embarrassed Middle Schooler.

The brunette flushed bright red and reluctantly shoved his hand into his pocket, setting some pictures on the table. Once they saw what they contained, the Student Council all had different reactions. Milly burst out laughing, Rivalz sweatdropped, Shirley blinked, confused, Nunnally just smiled softly, wondering what it was they were talking about, and the rest put a tomato to shame with their red faces.

Syaoran noticed their reactions and bowed his head. "S-Sorry if I brought up embarrassing memories or something... But I found these in the Student Council closet and was curious... Why are the girls dressed like men and the boys wearing dresses?"

Then Nunnally understood what it was. "Oh! The Annual Crossdressing Festival! It's a day when everybody has to dress and act like their opposite gender. I don't know what he looked like, but Suzaku said my big brother looked lovely as a girl!" Suzaku's head pounded on the table when Syaoran gave him a wide-eyed look that asked, "Seriously?"

"I was just having fun!" he whined.

Kallen sent him a glare. "You were having way too much fun then," she muttered.


	4. Haitus

I'm so sorry for not doing anything! It's just that I kind of got out of the Code Geass mood, so it's hard for me to keep this going. For now I'm gonna have to put it on hiatus for until I can get back into it.

Again, I'm sorry! _


End file.
